Two is Better than One
by DarthRevanShepard
Summary: Drabbles inspired by all of the glee twins stuff circling tumblr. Multiple characters and pairings. Chapter 2 - More Evans twins. Sam/Quinn/Mark and a lil' hint of Brittana and Mark/Santana friendship kind of.
1. Chapter 1: Evans Twins

**I really should be working on the second chapter of my multi-chapter story, but this idea wouldn't stop bugging me after all the twin stuff that's been all over tumblr. So I present Sam's twin, Mark Evans! I'll make small random drabbles like this for a few other twins/other character pairings, and they won't be in any proper order. Expect this to be updated frequently because I have quite a few ideas.**

He quite literally can't believe his eyes. Mark knew his brother was a dork – the guy had seen Avatar more times than was healthy and had once forced his older twin to camp out with him to see a screening of Raiders of the Lost Ark – but he never thought Sam would stoop this low.

What guy dresses and cuts his hair to look like Justin Beiber?

Yet, when he looks over at Quinn, he sees a soft smile quirk the corners of her mouth up, an adoring light sparkling in those hazel eyes, and it's driving Mark insane. It's time like this – oh great, his brother's started to do the Charlie Brown dance – that he wonders what it is that the head cheerleader sees in his idiot brother, and why she doesn't see it in him.

Sam's singing the final lines to the song; Tina playfully ruffling his newly styled hair as he drags his own fingers through it and Mark resists the urge to punch his brother square in the face when he stoops down to be eye level with Quinn. By the end, he's pulled up his hood in a pathetic attempt to look cool, and is grinning at his girlfriend and brother. Mark clenches his jaw and resists the urge to make some snide remark about he always knew his younger twin was gay, and instead quickly doodles in his notebook. Once done with his master-piece, he holds it up to reveal a scribbled 'HELL NO' across the page, causing his brother to laugh at his brother's joke.

He offers the younger blonde boy a slight smile before lowering the notebook and placing it back onto his lap, glancing sideways at Quinn and Sam as his twin nudges his seat closer to that of the former head cheerleader and they cuddle up while both Mark and Frankenteen glare at the sickly-sweet couple.

As soon as Mr Schue brings the club meeting to a close, Mark's the first to jump out of his seat and barges out of the door. He ignores when Finn punches the first locker outside of the choir, he ignores how Puck stares a little too long at the two blondes as he walks off with his arm in Lauren's.

Mark realises he isn't the only one with feelings for Quinn Fabray, but he's the only one who's never and will never have her.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Evans Twins

**More Evans twins! I wanna write a scene for the Puckerman twins, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Also, won't be uploading for a while, trying to write the next chapter of Knight and Day to get it up in the next 2 weeks while I'm on spring break, but I got studying to do for exams so updates won't be for a while.**

Mark doesn't exactly know why he agreed to this. He's sitting in some theatre in Westerville, sitting among rows of housewives, soccer moms, along with a few scattered pot heads and beret wearing art students - one guy even has this stupid little moustache that looks like he drew it on with a sharpe marker.

According to his mother, he's their to offer support to his brother for his first performance in glee club. When Mark heard his brother had joined homo explosion he almost literally split his sides, his twin really had fallen hard after the incident on the football feild that lost him the quarterback position. Of course, once he realised he was going to be spending his evening watching is little brother prancing about on stage singing show tunes, it wasn't a laughing matter. He'd rather attend his double calculus class first thing, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, there was no chance of convincing his mother, neither she nor their father could skip work to go see Sam make himself look like a prize twat, and when his identical twin looked at him with this hopeful sparkle in his eyes, he just couldn't say no.

So here he is, after sitting through a group full of old people stumbling around on the stage with walkers and wheelchairs - OK, he'll admit they weren't that bad, and hell, the soloists still had good lungs in order to belt out the song like that - and then a bunch of blazered trophy boys jigging around as the lead singing hobbit pulled weird ass faces, waiting for New Directions to take the stage. And god, when he hears the song start up, he wants to run past - or over, whichever way is easier for a quick get away - the boarding school boy toys that have taken the place of his brother and the rest of the glee club before the lyrics start up. Instead, he just digs in his pocket to look for his ipod and turn on some Green Day, before he remembers he left it on his computer desk this morning. Cursing, he simply grips the arm rests and tries to block the music out.

Then he hears Sam's voice coming from behind him, and damn, who knew that his twin could _sing_. His grip slackens on the arm rests and he turns his body so that he can look as his brother comes down the aisle, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as his body unconciously moves to the beat. Sam suddenly raises his hand and Mark along with the rest of the crowd follows the direction of his outstretched hand to the other aisle as a spotlight falls on the curtains that are now opening.

As soon as they're open, he sees a beautiful blond girl stepping over the threshold, the light catching her hair as she begins strutting down, her twinkling emerald eyes never leaving Sam as she sings. It takes a while for Mark to recognise her as Quinn Fabray, captain of the Cheerios and Sam's girlfriend. He didn't really pay attention when Sam brought her home once, he'd actually made a point of ignoring them when they decided to get cozy and cutesy - _right next to him _- on one of the loveseats in their living room. He licks his lips slightly and tears his eyes away from her as he turns back to the front after she and his brother run down the aisles past them towards the stage.

Mark's heart stutters a little when Quinn begins singing as she walks slowly towards Sam on the stage, and even from how far away he is, he can tell she's suppressing a cheese-eating grin. He finds it hard to stop the dopey smile that splits his face when the get to the centre of the stage and his brother pulls his girlfried in, before she grabs his face while the curtains rise behind them. He lets out an encouraging cheer as he sees the rest of the New Directions dancing behind them, and stifles a laugh when his brother and Quinn join in. It's not that his twin's that bad to be honest, but really, he's used to seeing him doing that goofy toe stand thing he's so fond of.

As the song begins to come to a close, the dancing suddenly stills as the glee clubbers gather behind the two blondes. He stares, his smile turning slightly sad as he sees the way Sam and Quinn are staring into each others eyes, as if they don't even know they're performing with ten other people and about a thousand people are watching them as they look adoringly at each other. They bring themselves out of their trance as the belt out the last lines, Sam's eyes closing as he puts his heart into getting out the final note and Quinn continues to keep her eyes on him as she sings with him and their teammates. Once the song stops the crowd breaks into applause before the opening notes to Valerie start. Mark stays standing for a little longer as he claps, a lopsided grin on his face as his brother runs back to provide back-up dancing along with the rest of the group. He then sits back for the rest of the performance, making a few sounds of amazement as he watches another blonde and one of the guys he recognises from the football team performing dance moves that he couldn't dream of doing in a million years.

Mr Shcue lets him sit in the green room with them after the performance as they wait for the judges to decide on the winner. He sits between Sam who has his arm around Quinn while she idly plays with his hair, both of them seemingly exhausted from the show, and the hulking mass that is Finn Hudson. He kind of wishes that he had refused the spanish teacher's offer, because between his brother and his girlfriend snuggling together and the general awkward air hanging in the room things to the Finn/Santana scandal that everyone and their mother now knows about, it feels like hours before they're called out to hear the verdict.

Mark watches with a smile as the members of New Directions are still cheering, hugging and jumping around even after their on the bus on the driver with a major pole up his has honks his horn and tells them all to shut up. Sam comes towards and envelops him in a hug and he jokingly wrinkles his nose and pushes his mirror image away from him gently. Mark's not one for words, so he just laughs and tells his brother that he looked like an idiot up there, but when the grin never falters from the younger twin's face, he knows Sam got the message. They're both kind of psychic when it comes to each other, and he knows he doesn't need to say a word to let Sam know he was impressed.

Quinn comes up behind the younger Evans brother and wraps her arms around his waist and places a quick kiss on his cheek before he twists around in her hold and returns the hug, pressing his lips to her temple before they sit down and she leans her head on his shoulder. Upon seeing the promise ring on her finger, Mark's smile drops a fraction before he heads to the back of the bus - he originally got dropped off by his mum, but Mr Schue's a pretty cool dude and let's him ride with the team so he doesn't need to wait for ages outside of the theatre and she doesn't need to leave work early - and spreads himself out over the seats, ignoring the dissaproving look he gets from the curly haired glee director.

He lets his eyes close and almost drifts off before he feels someone punch his stomach and they snap open as he gasps, glaring up at the latina who's now smirking down at him. "Mind if I sit there?" She doesn't even wait for a response as she shoves his legs out of the way and he sits up, rubbing his stomach - because, ow! He knew the cheerleader could pack a punch (she clocked him in the jaw once for staring at Brittany after the poor girl got pantsed after the Cheerios' win at sectionals by said latina) but still.

He simply grumbles, putting his legs back up and bending up to fit the space that's still left, glaring at her before he notices she's staring dejectedly at the wheelchair kid who has Brittany perched on his lap. He looks back at the latina and recognises the look in her eyes, the same look flashes in his own as he spares a glance at the two blondes sitting at the front of the bus, wrapped up in each other. "You like her, huh?" He mumbles and she turns sharply towards him, her signature scowl forming as she fixes him with a glare. Santana regards him for a moment and he returns her glare with a steady stare of his own, before she turns away and breaths out a small 'yeah' that he's not even sure she meant for him to hear.

He keeps his eyes on the latina for a moment before shrugging and straightening himself as he turns around in his seat. "I don't judge you or anything." Hell, they were pretty cute dancing around together during Valerie, and from the way Artie talks about girls in the locker room, Mark's judged that he's a bit of d-bag sometimes. He glances back at Santana and he can see they way her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. "I know what it's like to have a secret you're ashamed of." Like crushing on your twin's girlfriend, he's sure that counts as something you should feel guilty about.

Santana glances at him and he shrugs, offering a small smile that widens when he sees her cracking her own. "You should join glee." He hears her say, and he raises an eyebrow in question at her. His brother got slushied the day he joined the club, Mark's not willing to be in that same position. He doesn't give a rat's ass about reputation, but since his brother is still off the team due to his injury, he's the only thing keeping his twin from getting a slushy facial every day. "Trust me, you can sing as good as your brother with those froggy lips-" He frowns a little at the insult "you might be able to get Mr Schue to stop worshipping the ground Finnocence walks on, besides, I saw the way you were gawping like an idiot at us up on stage." He chuckles a little before leaning back, pursing his lips a bit as his eyes are drawn back to the couple at the front of the bus.

"Maybe."


End file.
